


Шесть минут

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, M/M, Pet Names, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — Чего тебе надо? — практически рычит Дерек, когда Стайлз находится достаточно близко, чтобы услышать. Он чётко может чувствовать флюиды оборотня, исходящие от этого парня, а также волны «отъебись», которые скатываются с него размером с цунами.Стайлзу нужно сказать кое-что одно, но у него также есть восемь миллионов вопросов к нему по поводу оборотней, и он едва может разобраться в своих мыслях, не говоря уже о том, что перед ним стоит до нелепого привлекательный оборотень, словно грёбаный Адонис, и смотрит на него. Дерек делает ещё одну затяжку и выжидательно поднимает брови. Стайлз содрогается и выпаливает:— Шесть минут.Это заставляет Дерека ухмыльнуться, но так снисходительно, что даже Харрис был бы впечатлён.— Без обид, Котёнок, — начинает Дерек, и Стайлз сужает глаза на это прозвище. Дерек не сводит взгляда со Стайлза, будто бросая ему вызов оспорить кличку. Стайлз прикусывает язык и сопротивляется этому. — Но ты не совсем в моём вкусе.





	Шесть минут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642854) by [CosmoKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid). 



Первый раз, когда Стайлз встречается с Дереком Хейлом, тот курит в переулке за магазином проката DVD.

Он знает о Дереке Хейле и его репутации. Дерек курит, Дерек пьёт, Дерек трахает кого захочет, Дерек не парится о своём образовании, Дерек бьёт людей, Дерек избивает людей, Дерек грабит магазины, Дерек матерится в церкви, Дерек отбирает конфетки у детей, Дерек преступник, Дерек то и Дерек сё.

Стайлзу всё равно, что делает Дерек и что он из себя представляет. Единственное, что его волнует — Дерек оборотень, а его сумасшедший дядюшка укусил Скотта, и кому-то нужно научить его контролировать это. Скотт слишком упрям, чтобы попросить о помощи, но Стайлз нет.

Тем не менее, есть что-то ужасно пугающее в Дереке Хейле. Стайлз не подходит, для начала просто опирается на стену пиццерии и притворяется, будто пишет кому-то сообщение, набираясь уверенности, чтобы на самом деле поговорить с Дереком Хейлом. У него занимает ровно пять минут и тридцать семь секунд, прежде чем он делает глубокий вдох и переходит дорогу, чтобы встретиться с Дереком. Он осторожно подходит и засовывает руки в карманы.

— Чего тебе надо? — практически рычит Дерек, когда Стайлз находится достаточно близко, чтобы услышать. Он чётко может чувствовать флюиды оборотня, исходящие от этого парня, а также волны « _отъебись_ », которые скатываются с него размером с цунами.

Стайлзу нужно сказать кое-что одно, но у него также есть восемь миллионов вопросов к нему по поводу оборотней, и он едва может разобраться в своих мыслях, не говоря уже о том, что перед ним стоит до нелепого привлекательный оборотень, словно грёбаный Адонис, и смотрит на него. Дерек делает ещё одну затяжку и выжидательно поднимает брови. Стайлз содрогается и выпаливает:

— Шесть минут.

Это заставляет Дерека ухмыльнуться, но так снисходительно, что даже Харрис был бы впечатлён.

— Без обид, Котёнок, — начинает Дерек, и Стайлз сужает глаза на это прозвище. Дерек не сводит взгляда со Стайлза, будто бросая ему вызов оспорить кличку. Стайлз прикусывает язык и сопротивляется этому. — Но ты не совсем в моём вкусе.

Он продолжает смотреть на сигарету Дерека, а не ему в лицо, когда снова говорит:

— Шесть минут. Именно на столько сокращается твоя жизнь, когда ты выкуриваешь одну сигарету.

— Миленько, — говорит Дерек, но выглядит совершенно незаинтересованным и невпечатлённым. — Отъебись.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь придумать такой способ подступиться, чтобы Дерек в самом деле помог Скотту, а не просто сказал отъебаться. Он нервно облизывает губы и в панике хрустит суставами пальцев.

— Я, эм, я знаю, что ты оборотень.

В долю секунды Дерек прижимает его к стене, рукой обхватив горло Стайлза. Этого недостаточно, чтобы полностью перекрыть доступ к кислороду, но причиняет зверскую боль, и это совсем не то, как Стайлз хотел бы, чтобы Дерек прижал его к стене, и это совсем не то, о чём он должен сейчас думать. Клыки Дерека находятся слишком близко к горлу Стайлза, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, когда тот, наконец-то, говорит (рычит):

— Если ты кому-нибудь скажешь, то, Богом клянусь, я вырву тебе горло своими же зубами.

— Чувак, чувак, это не угроза. Это не подразумевалось как угроза, — быстро говорит он, практически задыхаясь от слов. Начинать разговор надо было явно по-другому. Дерек немного ослабляет давление на его горле, чтобы Стайлзу стало попроще дышать. — Послушай, я не хотел, чтобы это звучало угрожающе или ещё как-то так, я просто... ты знаешь Скотта МакКола? Бестолковый на вид парень с причёской как у участника бойбенда и ассиметричной челюстью, который греет скамейку запасных команды по лакроссу? Его, может да, а может нет, укусили, и он, может да, а может нет, обратился и попытался убить меня прошлой ночью.

Дерек обдумывает его слова несколько секунд, прежде чем отпустить горло Стайлза и поднять одну бровь, одаривая очередным невпечатлённым скучающим видом. Он не отходит, сохраняя неловкое отсутствие расстояния между ними, которое Стайлз слишком хорошо ощущает.

— И что с того? Хочешь, чтобы я потренировал твоего дружка?

— Возможно, — говорит Стайлз, и это выходит больше похожим на писк, но это всё потому, что Дерек слишком близко к нему, чтобы бисексуальное сердце (и член) Стайлза могли справиться.

— Я знаю, что для тебя это действительно плохая сделка и, если честно, я бы не просил тебя об этом, если бы не боялся, что Скотт на самом деле убьёт кого-нибудь.

Для большей выразительности он поднимает вверх футболку, несмотря на неудобное положение, в котором они находятся, чтобы показать беспорядочно залатанные царапины с прошлой ночи. На одной из них есть импровизированные швы, и работа по перевязке довольно плоха, и сквозь бинты во многих местах проступает кровь. В глазах Дерека нет обеспокоенности, когда он окидывает его взглядом, но он выглядит так, будто раздумывает сказать «да».

Он делает ещё одну затяжку, прежде чем выбросить окурок на землю и наконец-то отступить назад.

— Я подумаю над этим, — произносит он низким голосом, и Стайлз кивает. Это всё, на что он может надеяться, учитывая, с кем он разговаривает. Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, предпочтительно как можно быстрее, чтобы быть в состоянии заставить свой чёртов мозг думать ясно, а не о том, насколько горяч Дерек. — Увидимся, Котёнок.

***

В следующий раз, когда он видит Дерека, это происходит через экран компьютера и больше походит на скример. Стайлзу повезло, что он провёл так много времени, играя в плохие хоррор игры и смотря ещё более хреновые фильмы ужасов в любое время дня и ночи.

Он на связи по Скайпу со Скоттом, который _снова_ жалуется по поводу своего расставания с Эллисон, когда Дерек просто словно материализуется из стены. Прошло три дня с их разговора в переулке. Он знает, что Дерек на самом деле не умеет проходить сквозь стены и всё дело в плохом качестве связи, но это всё равно довольно жутко. Несмотря на это, Стайлз очень рад, что Дерек объявился именно сейчас, потому что Эллисон и Скотт расстались уже четыре месяца назад, и если Стайлзу придётся страдать от нытья Скотта ещё хоть одну минуту, он активно принесёт себя в жертву какому-нибудь языческому богу, имя которого он вытянет из шляпы.

— Эй, эм, Скотти, — говорит он, прерывая пронизанную вселенской скорбью речь Скотта. — Тебе, наверное, стоит обернуться?

— Ты о чём, Стайлз? — хмурится Скотт, сводя брови к переносице. Он сверкает недобрым взглядом на Стайлза сквозь экран, и если это раньше было очаровательно, то теперь это немного пугающе, поскольку Скотт, скорее всего, мог бы убить его. Стайлз мотает головой и игнорирует эти мысли, поднимая брови и ожидая, когда Скотт последует его совету. Скотт закатывает глаза, разворачивается и затем начинает истошно орать.

— Я же говорил, — говорит Стайлз тихим голосом. Он правда не должен быть таким самодовольным, но это довольно забавно.

— КАКОГО ХРЕНА? — орёт Скотт, и ему очень повезло, что у Мелиссы сегодня ночная смена. Дерек лишь закатывает глаза и сверкает голубыми глазами оборотня на Скотта, который замирает в кресле. — Ты оборотень?

— Нет, я просто один человек из миллиона с геном люциферина, от которого мои глаза светятся в темноте как детская игрушка из магазина «Всё за доллар», — говорит Дерек, и излучаемый им сарказм словно достигает Стайлза даже через экран. — Конечно, я грёбаный оборотень, идиот.

— Ч-что? — красноречиво спрашивает Скотт, и Стайлз просто фыркает и закатывает глаза. Это намного интереснее, чем ежедневные речи Скотта по поводу Эллисон, и Дерек кажется менее устрашающим через экран.

— Привет, Котёнок, — здоровается Дерек и как всегда выглядит скучающим и незаинтересованным.

— Дерек, — говорит он нейтральным голосом, и это заставляет Скотта отмереть. Он смотрит то на одного, то на другого в совершенных непонятках. — Полагаю, это может быть подходящим временем закончить этот видеозвонок и позволить оборотням поговорить?

Дерек поднимает бровь, явно более привычный общаться именно бровями, а не словами. Он выглядит так, словно это последнее, что он хочет, чтобы Стайлз сделал, но он кивает. Стайлз машет рукой и завершает вызов, надеясь, что это не было его самой большой ошибкой, которую он совершил со времён того случая с пингвином в начальной школе.

***

Нет ничего удивительного, что когда он встречает Дерека в следующий раз, это происходит очень странно. Он просто идёт в сторону библиотеки на обед, поскольку Скотт пересдаёт тест по биологии, когда Дерек просто буквально затаскивает его в шкаф. Он, вероятно, не подразумевал, чтобы они стояли так близко друг к другу, но места там было крайне мало.

Это кажется немного ироничным, учитывая, что Стайлз бисексуален, заперт в шкафу и прижат к парню, который выглядит так, будто вылеплен из глины, чтобы показать людям, как выглядит совершенство. 

— Привет, Дерек, — говорит он, пытаясь сохранять свой голос спокойным и нейтральным. Всё бы ничего, если бы он не был так очевиден в своей заинтересованности в Дереке, что даже Скотт смог заметить. — Могу я просто спросить: почему мы в шкафу? Без обид, но я уже достаточно времени провёл в подобном положении.

Дерек закатывает глаза и фыркает. Он слегка пихает Стайлза в стену, что, вероятно, подразумевалось как угроза, но, видимо, его член понял всё совсем иначе.

— Твой приятель Скотт худший оборотень, которого я только встречал.

— Эй, да ладно тебе, он им является всего неделю, дай ему шанс! Он, скорее всего, снова тебя разочарует, но дай ему шанс, — быстро говорит он, и Дерек снова закатывает глаза и слегка прижимается. Стайлз сглатывает и снова начинает говорить, чтобы отвлечь себя:

— А ещё ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте, а не в шкафу, где мы находимся неловко близко друг к другу?

— Неловко близко? — говорит Дерек недоверчивым голосом. Стайлз кивает, не встречаясь с Дереком взглядом. Дерек просто поднимает бровь и сужает глаза, смотря на Стайлза. — Во-первых, я не разговариваю об оборотнях там, где кто-то может услышать, и во-вторых, твой отец шериф. Думаю, не в твоих интересах быть замеченным в моей компании, Котёнок.

— Эм, но мне плевать, в чьей компании меня увидят? На меня всё равно никто не обращает внимания, если ты не заметил, ты хоть вообще знаешь моё имя? Потому что, вопреки распространённому мнению, Котёнок таковым не является. И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тем фактом, что из Скотта плохой оборотень? И... — он обрывает свой поток слов, прежде чем он начнёт бессвязно бормотать и ещё больше раздражать Дерека.

— Котёнок тебе подходит, — говорит Дерек и пожимает плечами. Стайлз закатывает глаза, потому что Котёнок ему вообще не идёт. — Если бы он принял тот факт, что он теперь оборотень до конца его жизни и что он не может этого изменить, это было бы хорошим началом.

— Моё имя Стайлз, кстати, на тот случай, если ты хотел узнать, — говорит он Дереку с хмурым выражением лица. Дерек совсем никак не реагирует, что просто чудесно. — Наверное, я могу с этим помочь. Дай мне парочку дней, и, в конце концов, моя непрекращающаяся неизменная болтовня достучится до него. Или его это так достанет, что он просто согласится со мной, лишь бы не пришлось иметь со мной дело. Независимо от того, что произойдёт раньше, результат будет достигнут.

Дерек кивает и отступает назад, чтобы он смог открыть дверь. Свет заливает помещение, и Стайлз делает глубокий вдох. Он, как может, приводит в порядок мысли, пытаясь не пялиться на Дерека теперь, когда он может видеть его при свете. Вблизи тот выглядит ещё лучше, и Стайлз едва может это выдержать. Этот парень просто безупречен, и он безусловно это знает, учитывая его постоянную уверенность.

Вот как сейчас, когда Дерек поднимает брови и ухмыляется Стайлзу, опираясь на дверь. Он вытягивает руку, чтобы легко коснуться пальцами его лица. Он мягко проводит ими по щеке Стайлза, и Стайлз просто застывает, уставившись на Дерека как кролик в свете фар, как очень возбуждённый кролик в свете фар. Его выражение лица, кажется, забавляет Дерека, который лишь ещё шире ухмыляется и говорит:

— Котёнок подходит тебе больше, чем Стайлз, — и удаляется, прежде чем Стайлз даже успевает понять, что только что произошло.

***

В первый раз, когда он прогуливает урок с Дереком, они сидят под трибунами на поле для лакросса. Он не совсем уверен, как попал сюда. Вот он стоит у своего шкафчика, и Дерек сообщает ему последние новости о «прогрессе» Скотта в качестве оборотня, и затем он мимоходом отмечает, что ему не хочется идти на химию, и потом Дерек просто утаскивает его через школу, и вот они здесь.

Стайлза больше не пугает Дерек, теперь он просто очень привлекает его, что само по себе пугающе. У него складывается ощущение, будто он ходит по тонкому льду, что на самом деле очень хороший способ его заткнуть.

Дерек делает затяжку, поворачиваясь, чтобы осмотреть Стайлза с ног до головы. Он напрягается под взглядом Дерека и пытается успокоиться. Дерек снова закатывает глаза и предлагает Стайлзу сигарету.

Он мотает головой и просто говорит:

— Шесть минут.

— Оборотни не подвержены воздействию сигарет. Наши тела исцеляются слишком быстро, чтобы они могли нанести им вред, — говорит Дерек и делает ещё одну неспешную затяжку, слегка откидываясь назад.

— Но для меня это всё те же шесть минут жизни, — говорит он Дереку, который снова выглядит совершенно равнодушным. Похоже, это его выражение по умолчанию. — И, кроме того, от них твоё дыхание становится просто кошмарным.

— А какое тебе есть дело до моего дыхания, Котёнок? — спрашивает его Дерек с этой свойственной ему уверенной высокомерной ухмылкой на лице. На данный момент Стайлз как минимум на шестьдесят процентов уверен, что Дерек знает, насколько он нравится Стайлзу, либо Дерек просто умышленно невежественный.

— Я начинаю верить, что ты не знаешь, что у меня есть настоящее имя, которым ты можешь меня называть, а не Котёнком, — говорит он Дереку, который лишь поднимает в ответ брови, как он всегда это делает. Похоже, родным языком Дерека был бровный. — И девушки ненавидят дыхание курильщиков.

— Девочкам нравятся плохие парни, — прямо говорит Дерек, и Стайлз не может удержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза. Это вызывает у Дерека небольшой смешок, и он скрещивает руки на груди и продолжает пялиться непосредственно на Стайлза.

— Не, общественной мизогинии нравятся плохие парни, потому что это словно бесконечное напоминание девушкам, что общество решило, будто они менее значимы, нежели парни, и что это круто, если мужской пол относится к ним как к дерьму, — говорит он, и в Дереке заметен тонкий намёк на то, что он на самом деле согласен со Стайлзом. — Кроме того, кто угодно может быть плохим парнем. Это не делает их автоматически привлекательными только потому, что они носят кожу и курят.

Дерек поднимает на это брови, прежде чем ухмыльнуться и наклониться вперёд. Он кладёт подбородок на руки и упирается локтями о землю. 

— Ты пахнешь как бордель каждый раз, когда ты рядом со мной, Стайлз.

Стайлз давится воздухом и пялится на Дерека широко открытыми глазами. Так, получается, Дерек знает. А ещё Дерек придурок. Он несколько секунд пытается собраться с мыслями и неловко сглатывает.

— Ты осознаёшь, что плохим парням ещё нужна харизма, чтобы быть привлекательными? Потому что серьёзно, ты просто придурок.

— Хорошо, Котёнок, — говорит Дерек самым самодовольным голосом из всех возможных, и Стайлз лишь фыркает. — Продолжай в это верить.

***

Затем он начинает прогуливать уроки с Дереком на регулярной основе. Отец не спрашивает его о неявках, а Стайлз это не упоминает. Дерек по-прежнему придурок, но Стайлз начинает с нетерпением ждать дней, когда Дерек решит утащить его куда-нибудь, чтобы пропустить уроки. Скотт присоединяется к ним иногда, и тогда всё становится ещё более неловким. У Скотта уже лучше получается справляться со всей этой оборотнической ситуацией, и под этим Стайлз имеет в виду, что тот вполне сносен. Он не так близок с Дереком, как Стайлз (в какой-то мере), но они пришли к согласию.

Они с Дереком не очень-то много разговаривают, пока сидят там, и Дерек продолжает курить. Стайлз делает вид, что запах дыма не раздражает его. Единственное время, когда они действительно разговаривают, это когда Дерек рассказывает ему о Скотте или когда он решает подразнить его. Не то чтобы Дерек издевается над очевидной симпатией Стайлза к нему, он просто поддразнивает его. Стайлз не уверен, можно ли засчитать это за флирт.

Все пялятся, когда Дерек начинает говорить с ним в коридоре дольше, чем несколько минут, и слухи распространяются со скоростью лесного пожара, когда Дерек однажды пихает его в дверцу шкафчика, после того как Стайлз не соглашается с ним по поводу того, чтобы Скотт рассказал обо всём своей маме, а затем зажимает его там. Дерек, кажется, всегда стоит слишком близко к Стайлзу, и он уже всерьёз начинает сомневаться, что это происходит случайно.

Где-то через месяц Дерек начинает сидеть с ними на обеде. Он по-прежнему курит и все ещё проводит большую часть времени в угрюмой тишине, но сидит с ними. Хотя Стайлз знает, что Скотту не особо нравится Дерек, он всегда кажется более спокойным, когда Дерек сидит с ними. Ему кажется, это оборотнические штучки. Находясь рядом, они, вероятно, создают некое странное подобие стаи, отчего им обоим становится комфортнее.

Хотя это не объясняет, почему Дерек настаивает на том, чтобы быть так близко к Стайлзу, но у Стайлза пока нет никаких жалоб по поводу этого.

***

— О ком ты думал? — спрашивает его Дерек, когда проскальзывает сквозь его окно в комнату.

Он вскарабкивается с того места, где лежал на кровати, чтобы встать на колени и прислониться к изголовью. Дерек просто прислоняется к окну с тем же равнодушным выражением на лице, когда Стайлз смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он понятия не имеет, что означает вопрос Дерека, но ему становится от него неловко.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня есть входная дверь, верно? — спрашивает он, нервно облизывая губы. Дерек по-прежнему не сводит с него глаз, что стало довольно привычно для Стайлза, чтобы чувствовать себя некомфортно по этому поводу, хотя обычно это происходит не через десять минут после того, как Стайлз дрочил, думая о нём. — Тебе не обязательно залезать в окно, словно ты пародия на подросткового супергероя.

— От этого ты становишься Мэри Джейн или Гвен Стейси, Котёнок? — спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз только вспыхивает ярко-красным румянцем и избегает зрительного контакта. От этого Дерек усмехается, как, впрочем, и всегда. Вопрос Стайлза он не удостаивает ответом. — О ком ты думал? — вместо этого повторяет Дерек.

— О ком я думал когда? — спрашивает он, слегка наклоняясь вперёд и нахмуривая брови. Этот вопрос всё такой же сбивающий с толку, каким он и был, когда Дерек первый раз его задал, забравшись в окно Стайлза уж слишком изящно. — О ком я думал, когда показывал презентацию по английскому вчера? О ком я думал, когда на прошлой неделе козлина Джексон так треснул меня на лакроссе, что я увидел звёзды? О ком я думал, когда поранил колено, упав с велосипеда в восемь лет? Тебе нужно быть более конкретным.

Дерек закатывает глаза и шагает вперёд, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза с любопытством и весельем в глазах.

— О ком ты думал, когда дрочил пятнадцать минут назад?

Он давится воздухом, когда до его сознания доходит вопрос. Кашляя, он наконец встречается взглядом с Дереком и понимает, насколько, должно быть, напуганным он сейчас выглядит.

— Каким хреном... что за пиздец... как ты вообще..? Что? Как?

— Я оборотень, — просто говорит Дерек и закатывает глаза, словно Стайлз сморозил самую глупую вещь на свете.

— Это полнейшее вторжение в личную жизнь, какого хрена, Дерек? — спрашивает он, хотя ему известно, что Дерек не может контролировать то, что чует. Он просто пришёл в очень неподходящее время.

— Но это ты дрочишь в полдень субботы, когда двое людей, с которыми ты проводишь время, не считая твоего отца, оборотни, — говорит Дерек, словно от этого Стайлзу могло полегчать. — О ком ты думал?

Стайлз недолго рассматривает его осуждающим взглядом, пытаясь понять, зачем Дерек спрашивает его об этом. Он кусает губы несколько секунд, затем поджимает их. Он мог бы быть честным, но это будет вагон и маленькая тележка смущения и неловкости, поэтому он просто говорит:

— О Лидии Мартин.

Она Королева Би Старшей школы Бейкон Хиллс с её прекрасными клубничными локонами и жестоким, осуждающим взглядом. Все и вся, кто хоть отдалённо интересуются девушками, в определённый момент были влюблены в неё, и Стайлз не исключение. Он страдал по ней пять лет, пока в десятом классе они со Скоттом не улизнули из дома в клуб первый раз и случайно оказались в гей-клубе в окружении оголённых мужчин. Прошёл год, и эта влюблённость больше не всплывала, и бисексуальное сердце Стайлза влюбилось в кого-то другого, кто сейчас стоит в той же комнате, что и он, потому что, по-видимому, он мазохист.

— Миленько, — говорит Дерек с невозмутимым выражением на лице. Он делает ещё один шаг вперёд, пока не становится в конце кровати Стайлза. — Я могу сказать, когда ты лжёшь.

— Что ж, тебе лучше к этому привыкнуть, потому что если ты думаешь, что я скажу тебе правду по поводу того, на кого я дрочу, то ты идиот, — говорит он, и Дерек только ухмыляется.

— Тебе есть, что скрывать? — интересуются Дерек, и Стайлз хмурится на него.

— Отъебись, — говорит он и меняет позу, садясь со скрещенными ногами. Он также скрещивает руки на груди, и ему известно, что это оборонительная поза, от которой Дерек начинает ухмыляться ещё шире. Стайлз закатывает глаза и фыркает. — Есть какая-нибудь ещё причина, по которой ты пришёл, кроме как сильно меня смущать?

Дерек какое-то время наблюдает за ним, прежде чем делает несколько шагов назад и прислоняется к стене.

— Скотт хочет, чтобы ты был с нами в следующее полнолуние, — говорит он нейтральным голосом, и его лицо возвращается к тому скучающему выражению, с которым он ходит каждый день.

Стайлз облизывает губы и слегка сутулит плечи, прежде чем спросить:

— А ты?

— Скажи Скотту заехать за тобой в пятницу в семь, — говорит Дерек вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос Стайлза, что даже не раздражает его в этот момент. Кажется, это именно то, чего добивается Дерек.

Он кивает, закусывая губу.

— А я подумал, что ты, возможно, захочешь забрать меня, — быстро говорит он, позволяя немного сарказма проявиться в его голосе в надежде, что он не звучит как какой-то отчаянный школьник из младших классов с влюблённостью в старшеклассника. Дерек всего на год его старше, и они в одной параллели, поскольку Дерек бросил школу почти на год из-за смерти его семьи.

— Сказал же тебе, Котёнок, ты не в моём вкусе, — говорит Дерек, но он улыбается, когда выбирается из окна Стайлза.

***

Первый раз, когда Дерек целует его, это сурово, жёстко и требовательно. Дерек прижимает его всем телом к дереву, и он знает, что на его спине будут царапины от коры. Его правая рука находит способ прижать руки Стайлза над головой, а левой он гладит лицо Стайлза. Это оставляет его абсолютно бессильным, и Стайлз полностью отдаётся Дереку. Единственное, что удерживает его, это тело Дерека, прижимающее его к дереву.

— Ты грёбаный, грёбаный, грёбаный идиот, — бормочет Дерек, когда отстраняется. Стайлзу кажется, будто из его тела вынули все кости, поэтому хорошо, что Дерек не двигается с места. Он просто удерживает Стайлза в той же позиции, смотря на него почти отчаянно. В его глазах горит ярость, но он знает, что Дерек не навредит ему.

— Если бы я знал, что мне всего лишь нужно сделать что-нибудь опрометчивое, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, то я бы совершил нечто подобное намного раньше, — говорит он, и его голос звучит хрипло. У него вырывается почти истерический смех, и Дерек только рычит. — Стоило принять тогда твоё предложение сигареты.

— Чёрт тебя дери, Стайлз. У него был пистолет, а ты просто встал напротив него и сказал выстрелить в тебя. О чём ты вообще думал? — спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз может слышать возрождающийся гнев в его голосе, но также он звучит почти испуганно.

— Я думал о том, что он собирается пристрелить тебя, — говорит он так же твёрдо, как Дерек. Он пялится на Дерека, который по-прежнему смотрит на него как на идиота, но также словно он может потерять его. — Он направлял на тебя пистолет, и что ты думал, я сделаю? Убегу, как ты мне сказал? Могу ли я тебе напомнить, что он охотится за оборотнями, а не за людьми? Я знал, что он не выстрелит в меня, и я не собирался позволить какому-то психопату с оружием и комплексом героя пристрелить тебя.

— Ты мог умереть, — снова спорит Дерек, приближаясь к Стайлзу. Дальше уже было некуда, поэтому он просто прижимается к нему ближе, пока между ними почти не остаётся воздуха, и ставит ногу между ногами Стайлза.

— Ты мог умереть, — повторяет Стайлз, в вызове поднимая брови. Дерек рычит и сверкает на него глазами.

— Ненавижу тебя, — бормочет Дерек, и его дыхание касается горла Стайлза. Он проводит по нему носом, и Стайлз наклоняет голову, чтобы дать Дереку больше доступа. Он предполагает, что это оборотнические штучки, и он слишком счастлив подчиниться. — Как же я тебя ненавижу.

— Ничего подобного, — протестует Стайлз, затаив дыхание, и Дерек просто снова его целует.

Первый раз, когда Стайлз стоит между пистолетом и Дереком, он ни капли об этом не жалеет. Он позволяет Скотту послушаться указанию Дерека бежать, но сам не двигается с места. Он делает глубокий вдох и выскакивает перед Дереком. Оборотень позади него рычит, но Стайлз просто игнорирует его. Он отказывается позволить охотнику убить Дерека, он говорит ему, что если тот хочет убить его, то сначала ему придётся убить Стайлза. Он ни о чём не жалеет.

Первый раз, когда Стайлз стоит между пистолетом и Дереком, он понимает, что влюбился в угрюмого оборотня, и он ни о чём не жалеет.


End file.
